Echos of Angels (Valantine's Day special)
by golden-flame4
Summary: AS V-day special... belated. One-shot.Warning: Lime. (rewrite/repost) review? please? ^_^ thx.


Disclaimer: Angel Sanctuary does not in any way or forms belong to me, it belongs to Kaori Yuki. This fanfic was written for pure entertainment reasons.  
  
Authors note: Don't sue me! Please comment! I *LOVE* comments! This is my first try at a one-shot fic and this is also a V-day special. And there is going to be some lime, so you have been warned. Oh, and if there is OOCness, sorry! (I think that there IS OOCness.) And i don't really know much about Angel Sanctuary so I'm sorry if some of the facts are wrong.  
  
**Timeline: This is set in heaven, before AS started, before Alexiel rebelled, before Lucifer/Lucifiel fell from God's grace. Before chaos and rebellion entered the scene.**  
  


**Echos of Angels (Angel Sanctury Valentine's day Special)**

  
By golden_flame4  
Key:  
//...// denotes thought.  
"..." denotes speech.  
*...* denotes exaggeration or expression (depending on how it is used)  
  


Lucifiel sighs. // Valentine's Day is coming…I wonder what I should get Alexiel? // He looks around his room and notices that there is a letter in his mailbox. //Now what this is all about? // He gets up and walks over to the mailbox, get and opens the letter. // Hm… an invitation card… // He opens the card. It reads: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**

Lucifiel,  


** You are invited to the Valentine's Day Ball.  
Dress code: Smart-casual  
Venue: The ballroom of heaven  
Time: 8pm to the next day  
(Cocktail will commence at 7:30 sharp)  
Date: 14th Febuary  
R.S.V.P: Metaron or Adam  
(Tell them if you cannot make it.)  
  
Note: You do not need to bring a partner.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
// Hm... A Valentine's Day ball... Interesting... 14th Febuary... It is about 2 weeks away. I wonder who else will be going? // He then drops the card and the envelope onto the table.

  


Lucifiel walks out of his room and bumps into someone. " Sorry."  
"Never mind." He looks up and sees Alexiel.  
"Alexiel did you receive the invitation for the ball?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you going?"  
"I don't think so because i have to go away for a while, on business."  
Lucifiel nods.  
"Excuse me, I need to go somewhere."  
"Mm...", he steps to the side.  
As Alexiel walks past him, he catches a whiff of her perfume, // She smells heavenly... // he thought. He watches her retreating figure for a while, then turns around and walks down the corridor, in the opposite direction.

  
  
(A few days later)  
  


Lucifiel is in his room; sitting on a chair and staring into space, thinking. // Alexiel has already gone off... // He lets a sigh escape his lips and closes his eyes. // Maybe I shouldn't go to the ball... After all Alexiel is probably not going... Ah…. I'll think about it later… // He then stands up and walks out of his room. // Hm… where should I go? ……I think I'll go to the garden…one of Alexiel favorite places… // A small smile appears on his lips. He then heads for the gardens. While he is walking in the garden, he meets Raphael.  
"Lucifiel." Raphael greeted.  
Lucifiel just nods his head in acknowledgment.  
"Are you going to the ball?"  
"I'm not sure."  
Raphael smirks. "Actually I'm not sure either... but then I think that we should make an appearance..."  
"What for?"  
"You know...because we are archangels…everybody is expecting us to be there… We should at least show our faces…right?"  
"Hm…" Lucifiel just walks off.  
// Come to think of it… what Raphael said was right… We should at least show our faces… because **_everyone_** is expecting us, the archangels, to be there… // He then sighs. // Being an archangel is not very easy… //  
  
(On the morning of the ball)  
  


Alexiel stormed into heaven… there was a deadly glimmer in her eyes… "Alexiel-sama!" A few angels gaped in astonishment and quickly cleared the way for her. She did not take any notice of them at all…

  


Suddenly, there was an angel in her path… "Do you think that you can storm into heaven like you own the place?"  
"Get out of the way," She says in a deathly whisper "or taste my sword…"  
"Che…" Lucifiel scoffs and stands his ground.  
Alexiel's eyebrow twitches in anger but she just stalks past him… she goes into her room and slams the door. Lucifiel just smirks. // That is what I like about her, that defiant part of her… // an insane grin flits across his face… // Tonight… she will be mine! //

  
(At the start of the ball)  
  


When the Archangels came in, they were led to their table and wine was poured out for them. Their table was one of those with the most alcohol, but apparently, Alexiel's table had more…that was not considered strange for she was, more or less, the daughter of God. And she was the Organic Angel and Rociel was the Inorganic Angel. After the scrumptious dinner, there was a drinking game going on. Everyone had to pick a name out of a hat, then the pair would be ushered up to the stage. // How stupid… // Lucifiel thought at the mere sight of the game. When it came to his turn to pick a name, he reached his hand into the hat and fished out a piece of paper, he unfolded the piece of paper and it read: "Alexiel". They then were ushered onto the vast stage by the MC for the night, Metaron. The game started, the pair first having to work as a team, then against each other, as a test of wits while you were tipsy or drunk. After the game there was a ballroom dance. And so Lucifiel and Alexiel danced and danced… // Seems as if Alexiel is pretty drunk… at least more than myself… // And so he lead her out of the hot ballroom and into the cool corridors. His lips against her skin like a hot brand burning, and into his room…

  
(In the room)  
  


Lucifiel starts to kiss Alexiel… // Alexiel…oh Alexiel… Sweet sweet Alexiel…. // In the midst of the kiss he pushes Alexiel onto his bed and starts to undress her… //Oh Alexiel… My soul has longed for you… for this… for _too long… **far too long…**_// Alexiel reaches up and runs her fingers through Lucifiel's thick jet-black hair, not resisting him at all… // Lucifiel… my love… // he was stoking a fire in her, something she could not even begin to control. "I want you." she gasped hoarsely, "Oh, how I want you…"

  
(The next morning)  
  


Lucifiel wakes up and stares at the ceiling. // Strange… why do I feel so at peace this morning? // He feels someone stir slightly beside him and turns to the side… // Alexiel… // He then remembers what happened the night before… a devilish smile touches his lips. He then scoots his body next to hers, drawing them closer, and kisses her. Alexiel's eyes snap open, her body tense. Then she notices Lucifiel and her entire body relaxes, allowing herself to be drawn into the kiss. After some time Lucifiel breaks the kiss. He looks at Alexiel, smirks and says: "Happy Valentine's Day… my love…" Alexiel just returns the smile and draws him in for another kiss…

  
~The End~ 


End file.
